User talk:Quick
2006-2009 archive *2010 archive Manga Where did you get the rockman & forte manga scans?, I cant find them anywhere.--''Ninjatalos'' Fourth vs. Force A while back in December, an anon made quite a few edits on some of the articles for some of the Armors from the Mega Man X series. It wasn't spam, but they basically just changed the words of them from "Force" or "Max" to "Fourth" or "X4" and "Third" and "X3", respectively. No big deal, right? The name of the armor that was seen in Mega Man X4 was called the FOURTH armor in-game in Mega Man X5, and those names such as "Force" or "Max" were given to them because of a supposed mistranslation of the word "Fourth", and the name "Max" is used because of the name for an action figure of X in his X3 Armor. I'm not sure who decided to call the armors the FORCE or MAX armors on this Wiki and their own articles, and I don't care; I just want to get the facts right. Did you want me to go ahead and rename the articles to that like "Third Armor" and "Fourth Armor" like the ones before them, or should I just reverse the anon's edits and leave it as is? Your thoughts? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi quick, I added more characters to the List of minor characters. Could you add proper descriptions?.--Ninjatalos :Sure. :) One of them are name Giant Gori-Three. --''Quick'' (u•t) 14:55, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Site Hi quick, I found this japanese site which contains some nice info about Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: http://www.geocities.jp/wsrf2/index.html --Ninjatalos Are you aware of the new Mega Man Tribute that is in the middle of making? Here's a link for full information. http://www.megamantribute.com/ Game Trooper 21:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Proto Buster Can you help with this?: Proto Buster Thanks --Anon :Will look. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Internet Avatar Upload I'm a new user on Wikia. Can I put a picture on the Internet as my avatar? If I can, please tell me how. --UltimateMegaGeo 16:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can't select a image direct from a internet site, but you can save the image in your PC to upload it. To change the avatar, leave the mouse pointer on the arrow near your user name in the top-right part of the screen and choose "My preferences". You can choose your avatar in the bottom of the preferences. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Deployment Center: Area Ratings In my game (GameCube version), the Item rating for the Lagrano Ruins is set at 2 stars, and 4 stars for the Central Tower area. I'm just at the Ulfat Factory so I'm not sure about the ratings past the Gaudile Laboratory. -- Udana 23:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm using the PS2 version, so I don't know if there is difference between them. You deployed before? Except for distance, the ratings go down the more items are found, until they reach zero. This is why I didn't added Gimialla Mine yet. I will check it again just in case. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, checked a save farther back and your right. Been so long since I've last played it, and I didn't remember it did that. -- Udana 23:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Proto Shield Could you help me improve this article please?:Proto Shield Thanks quick! Request Could you improve this article please?:Time Skimmer And check the grammar of the story in this one?:Mega Man II --Ninjatalos :English is not my first language, so I'm not the best person to ask about grammar, but I didn't notice anything wrong with Bass and Mega Man II. As the time machine Time Skimmer is only mentioned in the manual, there isn't much to add to it (except for its appearance in the Rockman World 2 manga), but I added some info of other time machines. --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lava-Request Thanks for improve my article, but who the heck is Tcrf? aND WHO IS treble trouble? Well, thanks, but you please helpme about the lava article in section about megaman zero and megaman zx, thanks quick. Rockyou78 12:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I only did a little as I could not finish yesterday, but will do it now. Nevermind about TrebleTrouble if you don't know who he is, I just remembered something when editing the page. He is a user from The Cutting Room Floor (TCRF), a site with unused content from several games. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Megaman X5 Thanks Quick, you ever clean my stubs.Rockyou78 20:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi Quick! Could you please help me improve the Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha weapons articles? A link with detailed info about the weapons: http://www.mmhp.net/gamehints/RnFWS-Data.html --Ninjatalos The weapons: Rock Vulcan, Forte Vulcan, Flame Shower, Flame Mixer, Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone, Doppler Crash, Doppler Attack, Time Switch, Time Bomb. New: Thanks a lot for helping me with the weapons quick! I added more information about the weapons, the script and romaji and added the remaining weapons sprite icons. All that's left is to add auto's descriptions. I thought it was awesome that you added the weapon descriptions of auto, how did you translated them? do you have the script? --Ninjatalos :Yes, but I still need to translate the rest: *Rockn Vulcan: ミサイルが３つにぶんれつするロックンバルカン、ダス *Forte Vulcan: ゆうどうだんをはっしゃするフォルテバルカン、ダス *Flame Shower: フレイムシャワー、ダス。ほのおがふきだすダス *Flame Mixer: ほのおがからだのまわりをまわるフレイムミキサー、ダス *Barrier Wind: たつまきでてきをこうげきするバリアウインド、ダス *Forte Cyclone: たつまきでてきをこうげきするフォルテサイクロン、ダス *Doppler Crash: ぶんしんしててきにつっこむドッペルクラッシュ、ダス *Doppler Attack: ドップラーアタック、ダス ぶんしんこうげきするダス *Time Switch: タイムスイッチ、ダスときをとめるダスよ *Time Bomb: タイムボム、ダス ときをとめるダスよ Clockmen stage: (Rockman) *'Rockman:' ブルース、おしえてくれ！あのくろいヘルメットのぼくはだれなんだ *'Blues:' あのロックマン・シャドウは、もじどおりおまえのかげなのさ *'Blues:' おまえがつよさをみにつけていくうちに、たちむかうほんとうのあいてだ *'Rockman:' なんのこと？ぼくはどうすればいいんだ、ブルース *'Blues:' おまえがこのままへいわをあいしていくなら、それをつらぬくんだ *'Blues:' だれにものりこえねばならないあいてがいるのさ まけるなよ・・・ Clockmen stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' ブルース！あのくろいロックマンのしょうたいをしってるならおしえろ！ *'Blues:' あのロックマン・シャドウはおまえのこころのてきでもあるんだ *'Blues:' おまえがつよさをみにつけていくうちに、たちむかうほんとうのあいてだ *'Forte:' なんのことだ？もっとわかるようにいいやがれ！ *'Blues:' おまえが、あのロックマンをたおすことができたとしよう *'Blues:' しかし、おまえのまえに あらたなてきがあらわれるだろう *'Blues:' ほんとうのつよさとはなにか それをまなぶときが、きているのさ Compassman stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' じゃまだぜ、きさまら！スクラップになりたくなけりゃそこをどけ！ *'Forte:' おれがあいたいのはくろいロックマンひとりだけだ！ *'Compassman:' おれのなはコンパスマン。ロックマンシャドウのともだちさ。 *'Compassman:' このステージのさきはシャドウじしんのしろとなっている。 *'Compassman:' ただし、これいじょうおまえらをさきにとおすわけにはいかないな。 *'Compassman:' ここからさきのてきは、おれがよういさせてもらったぜ。 *'Compassman:' いのちをかけてかかってきたほうがみのためだぜ！ R-Shadow stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' ロックマン・シャドウ！ここまで　きてやったぜ *'Forte:' そのにやけたわらいもそこまでだかくごするんだな *'Rockman Shadow:' とうとうきたか　やくそくどおりわたしのしょうたいをおしえよう *'Rockman Shadow:' かつてワイリーはかせはみらいのロックマンをかいぞうしたことがあった *'Rockman Shadow:' なまえはクイント わたしときみのにおいが、にているのはそのためだ *'Rockman Shadow:' わたしは、そのときつくられたもうひとりの クイントだ！ *'Rockman Shadow:' フォルテ わたしたちがくめば、ほんとうのロックマンなどてきではない *'Rockman Shadow:' みらいのためにてをくまないか？きみのもとめるつよさが、てにはいるぞ *'Rockman Shadow:' ふたりでちきゅうじょうのすべてをはかいする *'Rockman Shadow:' そして、ほんとうのせかいさいきょうをてにするんだ！ *'Forte:' なるほど・・・おたがいワイリーのロボットだったってわけか *'Forte:' てをくんで、ほんとうのさいきょうになるってのもわるかねえな *'Forte:' だけど、おれはひとにさしずされるのは きにいらねえんだ *'Forte:' それもだいきらいなロックマンのかおをしたやつにいわれたくないね *'Forte:' おれはおれのやりかたでいく まずはおまえを　たたきのめしてやるぜ！ :Awesome! where did you get it? Let me know if you ever need anything Hey man, wanted to let you and the other admins know that we love what you're doing with this wiki. I just started as the new content manager of Wikia Gaming last week, so I'm still learning the ropes, but if you ever need anything from me (special graphics, access to Capcom, etc) don't hesitate to drop me a note. Keep up the good work. -tae Content Manager - Wikia Gaming 22:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Weaknesses So, I already finished the Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Damage Data Chart, apparently all the weapons do the same damage to all the robot masters. Should I change all the weaknesses to Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone and Doppel crash or explain in the article that there are no weaknesses? :Replace them by their weakness, which aren't set in a specific circle like most games (Clockmen's weapons for example, unlike Time Stopper, are useless against Compass Man and R-Shadow and can't be used in the previous bosses). Barrier Wind and Forte Cyclone are really effective in bosses and sub-bosses because of their power, and they may hit 2-3 times while passing, defeating most of them with few shots. But depending of the boss, some weapons may be more useful than others to defeat them even if it causes less damage, which should be noted like in Compass Man's article as his legs may deflect Aircon's weapons if not well aimed. --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :If i get it right you think I should change all the weaknesses to the weapons that inflict 5 units of damage (Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone and Doppel crash), but note in the articles that some weapons are more useful even if they cause less damage? it thats what you meant?